


Permanent: Isaac At Three Years

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother!Isaac, Dada!Stiles, I'm Continually Trying To Outdo Myself With The Cuteness Of Each Installment, Kid Fic, M/M, Mom-Mom!Melissa, Papa!Derek, Pop-Pop!Sheriff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toddler!Isaac, Toothache Inducing Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac becomes a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent: Isaac At Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for your dental bills... I'm really not and have been going for agonizingly adorable. I hope I've achieved it. This is un-proofed and un-beta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes.

* * *

**Permanent: Isaac At Three Years**

 

_All these promises won't turn golden_

_Until you touch them_

 

            Isaac was the luckiest cub in the world.  He was at home with his Pop-Pop and Mom-Mom waiting for his Papa and Dada to bring him a baby sister.  They promised that he would still have the same love and attention and on top of that, he got to be a big brother.  That meant he got to protect someone.

            Isaac loved the idea of being a protector like his papa was.  Plus there would be a new cub for Woof-Woof and him to play with.  He couldn’t wait to show her all of his toys and teach her fun games like peek-a-boo.  But he had to remember that she was very small and wouldn’t be able to play with him right away.

            “They’re home!  They’re home!  They’re home!” Isaac squealed and jumped from Mom-Mom’s lap to rush to the front door.

 

***

 

            “I swear I’ll never get use to werewolf babies.” John laughed.  Isaac had heard the car long before it pulled into the driveway and he ran faster than any three-year-old had a right to.  He managed to get the door open and rush out onto the porch before they could stop him.

            “Isaac Stilinski-Hale freeze!” Melissa called using her most fierce Mom-Mom voice.  It worked because Derek had taught him early on to respect the tone of voice people used with him.  And thank goodness he had or Isaac may have taken off down the driveway to meet the car.

            John and Melissa joined the boy on the porch and John scooped him up into his arms.  “Patience kiddo, they’re gonna be here soon.”

            “They’re bringing ‘Lia.” He said excitedly and John laughed.  Isaac had trouble pronouncing his new sister’s name so they had already given her a nickname to help him.

 

            When Derek and Stiles pulled up John couldn’t contain Isaac any longer and allowed him to struggle from his arms and leap down the porch steps, a habit he clearly had gotten from Derek.  Derek got out and intercepted him just as Isaac reached the car.  He scooped Isaac up and hugged him tightly, pressing is nose into his son’s neck, scenting him as he always did when they were apart for any length of time.  “You ready to meet your sister?” he asked as he carried Isaac toward the house.  Stiles followed with the baby cradled in his arms.

 

***

 

            Isaac watched as everyone cooed over the baby.  Papa held him up so he could look down at Dada holding her.  She was very little and smelled like hospital and Isaac didn’t like that.  “Papa, make Lia smell better.” He instructed.  Everyone laughed at that, but Papa promised to make sure Lia smelled like pack very soon.

            After all of the grown-ups got to hold and kiss her, Papa sat Isaac on the couch with a pillow on his lap to help him hold his baby sister.  Isaac beamed at being deemed big enough to hold the baby.  He knew he had to be careful not to hurt her, especially her head.  Isaac leaned down and rubbed his face against hers, scenting her like Papa did to him.  He kissed her nose gently and, “I love you pup.”

            Isaac looked up and smiled for pictures and then noticed that Dada was crying. 

 

***

 

            Derek immediately sensed the discontent within his son and reached for his daughter before he could drop her.  He watched as Isaac rushed from the couch and climbed into Stiles’ arms.  “Why cryin’ Dada?” Isaac asked pressing his tiny hand to Stiles’ wet cheek.

            “I’m just happy Baby Boy.”

            John and Melissa laughed as Isaac gave a near perfect impression of Derek’s “ _Are you for real?!”_ eyebrows.  “Baby sometimes people cry when they’re really happy or excited.” Melissa explained.

            “That’s right Baby Boy; they’re called tears of joy.  I’m just happy that we have Lia in our family now and that you’re going to be the best big brother ever.” He said and pressed a kiss to Isaac’s temple.

 

            After that conversation, Isaac walked around practicing tears of joy.  Whenever something remotely good happened his face would contort into a weird hybrid of a smile and frown.  On an evening, five months later, Stiles informed Isaac that he was making his favorite dinner, spaghetti and meatballs.  When Isaac went into the living room to tell Derek, “Papa we havin’ sketty an’ meatballs!” he crunched his face up with his signature smrown— _“File wouldn’t work, Derek!”_   Isaac then emitted a bizarre crying laugh…laughing cry? 

            With a bemused expression Derek picked Isaac up and walked them into the kitchen.  “Do you see what you’ve created?” Derek sighed.

            Stiles couldn’t hold back the laugh.  It got funnier every time he saw Isaac attempting tears of joy.  “What’s wrong Zac?” Stiles asked.

            “Iz so happy we havin’ sketty an’ meatballs.”

            Stiles snickered, “Well I’m glad you’re so happy about dinner Baby Boy.  Can you do Dada a favor?”  Isaac’s face straightened immediately at the prospect of being given a task.  “Can you go check on your sister?  You remember how?  Look through the bars of her crib and see if she’s still sleeping.”

            “’Kay Dada!” he said excitedly.

            “And remember how we do it quietly so that we don’t wake our sister if she’s still asleep.”

            “I bemember Papa!” he said excitedly and rushed off, quiet as a toddler werewolf could to check on his sister.

            When he was gone, “I swear when she turned him into a baby Lilly gave him some of your DNA.” Derek muttered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind.  He pressed a kiss to his mate’s neck and breathed in the smell of his family and dinner.

            “One of our kids should have my DNA.  Lia is most definitely a Hale.”

            “ _You’re_ a Hale.” Derek countered.  “And she has your nose and eyes.”

            “Nah, her eyes haven’t settled yet.  Some days when I look at them I see yours staring back at me.  But she has your dark hair and judgy eyebrows— Hey do you think it’s possible that she has both our DNA?” he asked.

            “Werewolves, Stiles.” Derek said simply as if that answered his question.  And in a way, it did.

            “Yeah you’re right, anything is possible.  And if she has your ridiculous looks with my smarts and personality, Lia just might take over the world.”

            “We should have had three more boys first.” Derek grumbled.

            “I’m pretty sure yours and Uncle Boyd’s stature alone will scare off any boys planning to harm our little girl.  Then add in Uncle Scott, Pop-Pop and his guns, and Creepy Uncle Peter— Hey, that’s actually a great idea; just introduce all of her would-be boyfriends to Uncle Peter first and it’ll weed out the bad ones.  No one would willingly subject themselves to Peter unless they were serious.  Either that or let Melissa handle it.  That woman is scary when it comes to protecting her family.” Stiles said with a slight shudder, remembering Melissa going on a rampage because someone had hurt a member of the pack.

            “I’m not sure if I should be terrified or impressed by how your brain works.” Derek said and bit softly at the back of Stiles’ neck.

            “Be terrifyingly… impressed.” Stiles sighed and pressed himself back against Derek.  “Mmm, do that again.” He moaned.

            “Later; I hear the pitter patter of little werewolf feet.” He said, pressed a final kiss to Stiles’ neck and moved away.

            “Dada an’ Papa, Lia is still sleepin’.”

            “Thank you Baby Boy.” Stiles smiled, “Der, if you wake her now you could probably get her fed before we’re ready to eat.”

            “C’mon Baby Boy, let’s go get your sister up from her nap.”

            “Can I do da powder?” Isaac asked as he followed Derek back upstairs.

            Stiles just smiled to himself and turned back to the stove.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me [Virago77](http://virago77.tumblr.com/). I have more installments planned, and some already written, but if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or requests, hit me up and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
